Kai Kennedy
http://honorablewrestlingalliance.com/images/logo-kaikennedy.gif Appearance: Keith Kennedy Has now returned BACK to his former name and glory of KAI KENNEDY! His once medium long silver hair has been cut. His now shortened hair, is approximately 2 inches all around, dyed jet black; a single scar above his left eye, where his forehead was busted open by a steel cage door; clean shaven, blue eyes and a hardened square jaw. His teeth have been sharpened like razors, often referred to as his infamous "shark teeth." Tattoo: Maori tribal tattoo decorates the right side of his face. Much like two shortened tiger stripes, the area where the tattoos cover his cheek and above his eye. His most noticiably tattoo remains large black Chinese dragon tattooed covers majority of his back Ring Attire: His wrestling attire consists of standard black wrestling boots that come up mid-calf, black kneepads with silver & red trim. His wrists are taped heavily with black support tape and his ring shorts are a glimmering black with "GENETIC BEAST " in silver trim red lettering on the right hip. A design of a red trimmed silver dragon coming from the buttock to the front just over the left hip. Outside the ring, Kennedy has cast aside his old casual look of a black wife beater and jeans, for a cleaner looking suit, including his favorite black dress shirt and suit pants. Entrance Music: "Beware the Beast" by Firewind Entrance: The Bunk: Introducing first...he stands six feet, five inches tall and weighed in tonight at two hundred and ninety-three pounds... from San Antonio, Texas, please welcome...the Honorable Wrestling Alliance Champion...THE GENETIC BEAST KAI KENNEDY!! "LESSONS ARE TAUGHT" "MISTAKES ARE MADE" "LEARN TO BEWARE THE BEAST!!! " ("Beware the Beast" by Firewind rips through the arena as screams from the crowd abound. "The Genetic Beast" eases his way through the curtains, parting them widely to stroll through at a relaxed pace.) ("The Genetic Beast " makes his way down the ramp, pausing occasionally to glance at the crowd, but pays them no mind.) (Leaping up onto the apron, Kennedy holds onto the ropes and leans his body and head back into a roar that echoes throughout the whole arena.) ("The Genetic Beast" motioning "Just Bring It." to his opponent.) Fighting Style: Powerhouse / Brawler In-ring Tendencies: Violently Over-Aggressive/Sadistic Move List: 1. Straight Right Hand Punch 2. "Bitch" Slap - Usually done to either catch the opponent off guard or to mock them 3. Standing Dropkick 4. Boot to the Gut 5. Sleeper Hold 6. Underhook DDT 7. Full Nelson Slam 8. Backbreaker 9. Knee Breaker 10. Jaw Breaker 11. Arm Breaker 12. Scoop Body Slam 13. Samoan Drop 14. Military Press Slam 15. Missile Dropkick 16. Diving Body Splash Signature Move: ''' 1. Belly to Belly Suplex 2. Spear 3. Sky High Superplex '''Signature Move Description: 1. Belly to Belly Suplex - High Angled overhead Belly to Belly Suplex sending the victim half way across the ring 2. Spear - A High Impact Shoulder Tackle 3. Sky High Superplex - Taking the victim to the very top rope, The Animal will raise them high in the air, high atop stalling for an instant with a slow fall to the mat below Finishing Move: ' 1. Bite of the Beast 2. High Strung '''Finishing Move Description: ' 1. Bite of the Beast - High Impact Fireman's Carry Facebuster (F-5) After delivering a stiff boot to the stomach, Kai Kennedy will lift the victim up in a standing fireman's carryposition, then throw the opponent's legs out in front of him/her to spin them out while the attacking wrestler falls backwards to drive the opponent's head in to the mat. 2. High Strung -Elevated Double Chickewing into Bridging Grounded Double Chickenwing - The Genetic Beast stands behind the opponent, underhooks both arms, locking in a Double Chickenwing. With them locked him, He will then pull them upwards, lifting them high in the air displaying his sheer strength. Kennedy then lowers them down hard, maintiaing the hold, he positions his head next to the victim's, flips forward and landing on his feet, bridging up displaying his agility and flexibilty for a man of his size 'Title History: ' Honorable Wrestling Alliance Champion, Atlantic Canadian Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Champion, 2x WeWA Impact Classification Champion defunct, WeWA American Heavyweight Champion defunct, GCW Rumble to Rumble Tag Team Championship Winner, 1x Ricochet Wrestling Prime Champion, 1x NeWA World Tag Team Champion, 1x HWA Tag Team Champion (w/ Diamond Mine) '''History: Kai was born Keith Marcus Kennedy on January 10, 1987, in San Antonio, Texas. He was raised to be a cowboy, but found the lifestyle lacking in adventure. He took an interest in the study of theatre and weightlifting, which confused and made his father anxious about his son's sexuality. In an effort to solidify his masculinity, Thomas took his son to a stripper bar at the age of thirteen. Despite the obvious sexual child abuse at that age, Kai was determined to be a definite heterosexual. Relieved, his father took an interest in his son's hobbies before deciding to send him, along with his mother, to New York City to help him accomplish his dreams of stardom. During this time, the horrible 9/11 attacks happened. Kai was in the building as one started coming down. A young man by the name of Ric Johnson had seen him and dragged him out before it was too late. Unfortunately, Kai's mother was killed when the building collapsed. Torn with grief, his father became reclusive and unresponsive with his son's impending future at stake. Guided by Ric, Kai made it into a wrestling school owned by a run down ex-wrestler who wanted one last run at glory. His name was Martin Kramer. Teaching Kai and Ric everything he knew, he decided to take them on the independent circuit. For a year and a half, Martin led his team to victory after victory...until one day when Martin witnessed a murder. Having been placed in a witness protection program, Martin was unable to take care of his team until such a time as the murderer was caught. Having disappeared, Kai and Ric thought the worst and assumed that Martin had been killed during the night. With no way to reach or contact them, Martin was forgotten. Instead, Kai took on the leadership role that Martin had left behind. Kai and Ric began to be noticed by more and more people, until seemingly out of nowhere Kai received a trial match with the World eWrestling Association. Under the ring name of "Kai Kennedy", Kai worked his way into the ranks, becoming the first champion of the federation, albeit the lowest championship possible. He formed a short lived alliance with the owner, Michael Cavenaugh before disappointing him and getting his arm, shoulder, and hand broken. Shocking the world, Kai kept up the pace winning a handicap match against two former World Champions...with a broken arm. His arm healed soon, and not wanting to be outdone he worked harder to improve his craft, but it seemed that he could not defeat the newest addition to roster, Johnny Royal. He battled with him several times but could not pull off the win. After giving up on him, Kai went after the boss who had betrayed him again, setting him up with a rivalry with the infamous Jordan Carter. After an upsetting loss however, Carter left the wrestling ring forever to take a cushy job in security. Thus ended the rivalry between Kai and Carter and Michael Cavenaugh. However the real battle, with Eddy Outlaw had just begun. Booked in a match for the World eWrestling Championship, Kai faced off in an hour long stand off with Eddy Outlaw a week before Eddy lost the championship to Mimic. Following Eddy's loss to Mimic, Kai defeated Eddy Outlaw for the American Heavyweight Championship thanks to some timely help from Michael Cavenaugh, effectively pairing Kai and Cavenaugh as part allies again. During this time, Kai was introduced to Michelle Cavenaugh, who took an immediate attraction to Kai after the word "rebel" was used to describe him several times. Thanks to the now budding relationship between Kai and Michelle, he and "Snake Eyes" were placed in a tag match against Eddy Outlaw and Johnny Royal. However, a miscue ended in a disqualification victory for Kai and Cavenaugh. Royal had become the number one contender for his title. Shortly thereafter, Royal and Kai faced off in an epic steel cage match. During the match, Kai was temporarily blinded by a misdirected fireball to his face by Michelle Cavenaugh. Using this to his advantage, Johnny Royal was able to defeat Kai and capture the American title. Shortly following the event, Kai found Jack Kraven, the president at the time, and told him that he quit. He wasn't going to stick around in a place that was going to shit quicker than a laxative. Shortly after he jumped ship to Gem City Wrestling, the WeWA tanked and was gone from whence it came. In GCW, Kai became known as "The Superstar" Kai Kennedy, a moniker that never really stuck. However, shortly after he joined, Kai became the victim of a number of chair shots to head. He lost his memory, his sanity and ultimately his dignity...at least for a short while. He claimed that he was Don Quixote, the Man of La Mancha. Together with his tag partner, he was able to defeat and win the GCW Tag Team titles...titles that ultimately never became visible, due to a relapse in Kai's brain. He was forced to be removed from the GCW ranks, and went into a sanitarium hospital for a month. Thanks to extensive therapy, Kai eventually relearned who he was, and was released. After this, Kai proposed to Michelle at a Milwaukee Brewers game, which led to them getting a house: one in San Antonio, Texas and an apartment in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This settled, Kai started up his own insurance company, which could be run from either location. Months later, Kai had acheived a total of fifty customers, helping to pay for all their expenses for the house and the apartment. Currently they are awaiting until they reach one hundred to one hundred fifty to pay for the wedding. Kai received a phone call from an old friend, Josh Sullivan who asked him to come take care of a little "problem". Upon further inquiry, Kai was pleased to know that Mimic was involved. Leaping at the chance, Kai contacted the president Daniel James to let him know that he was interested in joining his roster...and helping him to make a statement to the House of Knights. Several months have passed since that momentous occasion. Kai won the Ricochet Wrestling Prime Championship after defeating the self-proclaimed "GFF" Wilson "David Dunn" Austin. He took on all comers, defending his championship, while hoping to sink his teeth into something more solid in the National Wrestling Alliance. He hotly feuded with Bryan Willett during the last few months, which culminated in Kennedy respecting Willett after "The Psycho" refused to quit after his body wouldn't take any more punishment. It may have been an "L" in the books, but the real winner in everyone's eyes was Kai Kennedy. Kennedy lost his Prime title to Ryan Lust, after management booked him against him a record 4 shows in a row, with the title almost always on the line. Now Kennedy looks to make a name for himself after having realigned himself with the man who brought him into the business...Michael " Snake Eyes" Cavenaugh.He has partly joined up with the Honorable Wrestling Alliance, in an attempt to spread the dominance of the Black Knights to other shores. For several months, Kai Kennedy ran rampantly through the ranks of the HWA under the flag of the Black Knights. However, in the end, the Knights turned on Kennedy…forcing him out from their elitist group, and from Ricochet Wrestling. Shortly into his breaking into the Honorable Wrestling Alliance, Kennedy found a small degree of success winning the tag team championships with, then HWA Champion, Diamond Mine. Kennedy was able to secure a number one contenders match against Ellis Houston and Max Stone, which Kennedy won thanks to a double airplane cutter, stacking the two men onto his shoulders and driving them into the mat. This effectively pushed Kennedy into a seeming living legend status, for no man in the history of the sport had ever accomplished such a feat. In the weeks following, Kennedy lost a singles match against Maniac, after Kennedy misjudged a step and ran his face into an exposed turnbuckle. This lead to a triple threat match, in which Diamond Mine pinned Maniac to retain his HWA Championship. Kennedy, however, would not stay down. The following week, he bashed Insomniac across the face with the HWA tag team title in his match against Diamond Mine, before driving Diamond Mine's face into the canvas with the Anger of the Animal. The next week, they threw away the tag titles to Buttery Bryan Deas and Maniac, after being unable to work as a team any longer. Ironically, Kennedy lost every title he had, including his freshly won ACCW Heavyweight Championship after Bryan Willett, who had employed Kennedy for a period of time, stripped him of the title, before he committed suicide...effectively closing ACCW after only three shows. Kennedy has retained the title, as a personal momento of his feuds with Bryan Willett. Clayton Lynch began referring to Kennedy as "The Living Tragedy", due to his streak of seemingly bad luck. In the end, however, at Carnival of Carnage III, Kennedy was able to overcome his former tag partner, after receiving some ill gotten help at the hands of "The Devil-Monster" Kemono, and won his first Honorable Wrestling Alliance championship. At the following Monday Night Glory, Kennedy revealed his new image to the world. Dressed in a black suit, dress shirt and pants, with jet black hair, it was almost as if a new Diamond Mine had stormed the arena and declared himself the Champion. It was here, that Kennedy revealed that his birth had not been natural. He was the first, successfully, genetically engineered human being. Bred for success. Contact Information: E-mail Address: slick.magnum@gmail.com AOL Instant Messenger: zekedrews Contract Expiry Date: Kai's contract expires on April 1, 2008. At this time he will be asked whether or not he wishes to renew his contract, or have his contract terminated. This means that if he wishes to leave the H.W.A. before his contract expires, he must come to an agreement with the H.W.A., before he is removed from the roster or considered inactive for the time of his absense.